Cath/Supports
With Garret C Support *'Cath:' Hey, you. *'Garret:' Yeah? *'Cath:' You... You're a bandit. *'Garret:' Hm? Yeah, I am. You... Are you a thief? Hey, do thieves... *'Cath:' Shut up! Don't come near me! *'Garret:' What!? *'Cath:' I freaking hate bandits! I just feel like tearing my hair out when I hear about them. *'Garret:' Oh, is that so? It's not like I care about what you like or don't like, anyway. So you came to me just to say that? You must have a lot of free time. *'Cath:' Hmph! *Cath stomps off* *'Garret:' ...Huh. What was that all about? B Support *'Garret:' Hm? *'Cath:' ...Oh. *'Garret:' Dammit. You again? *'Cath:' Ugh, I saw a bandit. My day is ruined now. *'Garret:' Heh. Like you're any different. You steal as well. You ain't got any right to criticize me. *'Cath:' Ha, I only steal from the rich. *'Garret:' Oh, so we're playing the good thief, are we? That doesn't justify... *'Cath:' Ha, maybe not. What I'm doing is theft, I won't deny that. But... I will say this. I'll never, ever do things like burning villages and hurting innocent people. *'Garret:' ...... ...Well... Sorry. A Support *'Garret:' Hm? *'Cath:' ...Oh. *'Garret:' ...... *'Cath:' You again? Dammit. *'Garret:' Hey, wait. *'Cath:' What do you want! *'Garret:' ...... I'm a bandit, like you say. I've plundered villages and killed innocent people. But...let me say this. *'Cath:' What? *'Garret:' I... I hate bandits as well...and I hate the way I've been living like one. That's all. *'Cath:' ...... ...Yeah. With Hugh C Support *'Hugh:' One, two, three... Yup, I've got it all. Looks like I can trust that Roy to give me a steady pay. Well, guess it's time to show them my worth... *'Cath:' Hey! *'Hugh:' Wh-What the? *'Cath:' Where'd you get all that money? Are you a thief as well? *'Hugh:' Do I look like a thief to you? They paid me this money when I joined. *'Cath:' What!? That's not fair! I've been working for nothing all this time! *'Hugh:' Well, I guess you're just not good enough to pay. You've got to show your worth if you want cash. *'Cath:' ...Hmm... I'll take those words as a challenge! I'll show you my worth as a thief. I'll steal that money right out from under your nose! *Cath leaves* *'Hugh:' Wait, what!? Fine, dammit! Take it if you can! B Support *'Cath:' Hey, Hugh! *'Hugh:' ...! *'Cath:' What are you getting all uptight about? I'm just trying to be friendly here. Do you really think I'll try to steal in broad daylight like this? *'Hugh:' Well, I'm not trusting you any more! I'm gonna be on my guard whenever you're around. *'Cath:' Ha, you've got such petty thoughts. You're getting all worked up over a couple thousand gold? *'Hugh:' W-Well, it's still money to me! *'Cath:' ...Hm, but I suppose I'm going to have some trouble with you on your watch like that. I guess I'll pass it up for today. *'Hugh:' Right! Just give it up and go! *'Cath:' All right. But remember, Hugh! I'll be back! *'Hugh:' ...... A Support *'Hugh:' You again!? It doesn't matter how many times you come. I'm not giving you this money! *'Cath:' Are you still staying that? Geez! *'Hugh:' Then stop trying to take it! I mean, don't you already have a ton of money if you're a thief? *'Cath:' No. Why would I? *'Hugh:' Yeah, right! I see you running around looting the chests all the time! *'Cath:' I give it all to the poor. I'm a master thief, I have my dignity. I would never keep even 1G of the money I steal. *'Hugh:' Then... Are you going to give the money you take from me to the poor as well? *'Cath:' Of course. *'Hugh:' ...... ...Hey... You can have maybe a hundred... No... I can give you around half of this money to... *'Cath:' ...No. I'm a master thief, I have my dignity. I don't take offers from other people. *'Hugh:' Look, I'm giving it to you. Just take it! *'Cath:' I said no. I don't want it. Besides... I've already got your money. *'Hugh:' What!? *Cath leaves* *'Hugh:' What...what the hell!? When did you switch... Cath! Wait! Just wait a second, please! With Chad C Support *'Cath:' Hey. *'Chad:' Whoa! Who are you? *'Cath:' You've got talent. *'Chad:' Yeah, so who are you? *'Cath:' ...You don't know me? I'm Cath, a master thief! *'Chad:' ...Who? *'Cath:' ...Ignorant... I'm your elder. You should respect me, you know. *'Chad:' No. I brushed my stealing skills on my own, and I'll continue to do so from now on. *'Cath:' No, no, you're not going to get any futher on your own. Oh well, I guess you can learn again under my training. *'Chad:' Wait, why would I... *'Cath:' So, you're now my Servant #1. You'll work for me from now on. *'Chad:' Why would I!? *'Cath:' You'd better watch your mouth. Isn't this your bag? *'Chad:' H-Hey! When did you... Give it back! B Support *'Chad:' Hey! *'Cath:' Oh, it's you. *'Chad:' Give back my bag! Now! *'Cath:' Whoa... Calm down. Here. *'Chad:' ...... *'Cath:' What are those scribbles? Who is that? *'Chad:' Father... *'Cath:' Father...? ...You're an orphan. *'Chad:' ...I wasn't good in my studies, but when I drew pictures, Father praised me. He said I had clever fingers, and that I could be an artist someday. *'Cath:' ...... I see... ...... ...... Ah! I don't like situations like this. I want to live more optimistically. You should do the same, #1. *'Chad:' What do you mean, #1! *'Cath:' You. You're my Servant #1, remember? *'Chad:' I never agreed to that! A Support *'Cath:' Hey, Servant #1. How have you been doing? *'Chad:' ...Fine. *'Cath:' I've been watching you. You seem to have been improving. Well of course you're not as good as I am, though. *'Chad:' Yeah, whatever. I never became your servant, all right. *'Cath:' Hey, wait. If not my servant, how about my partner? *'Chad:' ...Partner? *'Cath:' Right. We can be partners. The famous pair of thieves, out to save the poor! What do you say? *'Chad:' Pair... ...That in itself doesn't sound too appealing. *'Cath:' What? Wait a minute! It's the master thief giving you this offer! Hey! I said wait! With Geese C Support *'Cath:' Hey, you're a pirate, right? *'Geese:' Hm? Yeah...I guess. That's what I look like, huh? Man... *'Cath:' ? *'Geese:' I used to be a seagoing merchant. *'Cath:' Really? You must've made a lot of money, then. Lucky you. Oh, well, I guess we poor people have to just keeping working hard... *'Geese:' Wait a sec. *'Cath:' Huh? *'Geese:' What's my bag doing in your hand? *'Cath:' ...... Y-You're pretty perceptive, aren't you? *'Geese:' ...Gee, thanks. *'Cath:' Hmm... All right! There's no treasure I can't steal! Be ready the next time we meet! B Support *'Cath:' Hey, Geeeeese. *'Geese:' Yeah? *'Cath:' Ohhhh... I think I'm drunk... *'Geese:' ...... *'Cath:' Can you stay and revive me? Come on... *'Geese:' ...Hey. *'Cath:' Yeah? *'Geese:' Were you hit with a Berserk staff or something? *'Cath:' Huh? *'Geese:' Whatever you're doing, it's not very convincing at all. *'Cath:' What!? You withstood my seduction moves!? You're no ordinary man! *'Geese:' ...Gee, thanks. But you know, you're really not suited for that role. *'Cath:' I-I know that! I was just testing you! I'll get serious next time. I'll take your stuff without you even noticing! *'Geese:' Uh-huh. Good luck. A Support *'Cath:' Geese! *'Geese:' Yeah? *'Cath:' Doesn't this look familiar? *'Geese:' Hey, that's my... *'Cath:' Hehe, guess you weren't so good after all! There's no treasure I can't steal! *'Geese:' Sigh... *'Cath:' Well, let's see now. What have we got in here? ... ... ... ... What... What the heck!? This is nothing but junk! *'Geese:' It's not junk. Maps, compasses... It's equipment you need for sailing. *'Cath:' What about the treasure!? Where's the treasure!? *'Geese:' Hahaha, there never was any treasure! I'm broke. Drowning in debt, to tell you the truth. I got nothing you can steal! *'Cath:' Erg... How come you're bragging like that? You're broke! *'Geese:' I've got a dream. I'm gonna go back to being a trader and hit a jackpot. You'll see, I'll fill my ship with riches in no time. Then you'll have something to steal! *'Cath:' ...... Did... Did I lose? Are you a big shot? ...Or just an idiot? With Bartre C Support *'Bartre:' Hm? Who are you? *'Cath:' Hi, I'm Cath! Hey, Bartre, can we talk for a bit? *'Bartre:' Sure, I don't mind. *'Cath:' Thanks. You look a lot like my father, you know. *'Bartre:' I do? *'Cath:' Yeah. But he didn't act like you, though. He was nothing but a coward. *'Bartre:' I see. *'Cath:' But talking to you reminds me of him. Hey, Bartre, can you hug me like my father used to do? *'Bartre:' Well, all right. ...Like this? *'Cath:' Thanks, Bartre. *'Bartre:' Sure. *Bartre leaves* *'Cath:' Heh... What an idiot. Just like my father. B Support *'Cath:' ...Bartre. Here. *'Bartre:' Hm...? This is my axe. *'Cath:' Yeah. And see this other stuff? They're all yours. I stole them from you the other day. *'Bartre:' Well... *'Cath:' Yup, I'm a thief. I trick people and steal their stuff. Well? Aren't you going to yell at me? *'Bartre:' ...Cath. Why are you telling me this? You could have gotten away with it if you had kept silent. *'Cath:' ...Yeah. I don't even know why I stole them from you in the first place. I usually only steal from the rich. *'Bartre:' Does it have something to do with your father? *'Cath:' ...Maybe. I always hated my father. He was such a coward... I always hated him. A Support *'Cath:' ...Our village was burned to the ground in the war. A bunch of soldiers came and ordered us to set our houses on fire. No one did... I mean, who would? It was our home. Soon, the soldiers got impatient and drew their swords... That's when one of the villagers took a torch and went around setting the place on fire. That coward... That was my father. *'Bartre:' ...... *'Cath:' All of our houses and crops were burned... And even then, all my father did was stand there and watch. ...I've hated him ever since. I swore to myself that I would never become a coward who goes around bowing down to power like that. That's why I... *'Bartre:' Cath... You're wrong. *'Cath:' What? *'Bartre:' ...No one would enjoy burning down his own village. But your father... He had something he needed to protect. *'Cath:' ...... *'Bartre:' Your father didn't have the strength to defeat the soldiers. But he was fighting all the same. He was gritting his teeth and fighting to protect something that was even more important than his house and crops. ...He was fighting to protect you. *'Cath:' ...... Ha... I don't think so. My father's just a coward. He's nothing like you. But...I suppose I could think of it that way... Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports